


Along came a spider

by elizabookworm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, rumbelle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabookworm/pseuds/elizabookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a book and it ends with a book...<br/>After Belle is finished cleaning the Dark Castle she has some down time and decides to do a bit of reading. While scouring the vast library she comes face to face with one of her biggest fears and gets into trouble. She needs rescuing...Will her master help her out? </p><p>One shot between her and Rumple. There isn’t any plot but I thought it would be nice because, well, it's pretty fluffy. Yes, more fluff… It’s a Sunday. I’m bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along came a spider

The old grandfather clock had chimed 6pm and Belle had finished up all of her duties for the day. She had made the beds, swept the floors, dusted Rumple’s study, made breakfast, lunch and had just finished cleaning up after dinner. She was exhausted but it was still much too early for bed so decided to read a book, her only trouble was deciding which book. Belle had an entire library full of gorgeous and wonderful books, thanks to Rumple, and they allowed her to escape reality and fantasise to her little hearts content.  
Entering the library Belle felt at home, this was a place she felt truly happy and content… she searched the vast room of nothing but shelf after shelf full of books until she spotted one that she wanted to read. It was high up, very high up indeed but the spine was exquisite with red and gold detailing. She hoped that the contents would be just as promising as the spine and cover. Belle grabbed the ladder and wheeled it under until it was in line with the book she wanted. Looking up to the beautifully decorated ceiling it was as if the ladder itself reached the sky above. It was infinite. Belle cautiously began her ascent for the little red book. Heights truly weren’t her forte, she thought to herself as got higher and higher up the ladder but she was determined and before she knew it, was within reaching distance of the book. 

Firmly gripping the ladder to steady herself, Belle extended her right hand to free the book from its regimental line but in doing so, she felt something brush her hand…  
“What the…. Oh my god…” Belle winced, shivered and began to panic. It wasn’t leather… leather didn’t feel like that, nor did it move. It was scary, hairy and had eight long legs. Why did it have to be a spider? She hated those things and although she had never admitted it out loud, they terrified her. They were definitely one of her biggest fears.  
Belle couldn’t move, paralysed by fear. It was worsened by the fact that when she jerked her hand with the book, a few had more had toppled and were now between her and the ladder. They would all fall on top of her if she tried to move.

“Nice.. stay” she said, begging the spider to stay where it was. Just then Belle remembered something…‘Just say my name 3 times if you ever get stuck, dearie.’ This was an acceptable time to use his name surely? Whispering, not wanting to disturb the giant spider that was at eye level, she said “Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin… Please, I need your help.” Belle could feel her palms sweat with fear, she cursed herself for being so foolish and afraid all because of a blooming spider. He was going to think she was ridiculous, especially now that the situation was worse through her own doing. 

Elsewhere in the dark castle, Rumplestiltskin felt the pull of magic, knowing all too well that is is Belle calling. No one else would dare to summon him for fear of the consequences. “What does that blasted woman want now? I’m the one supposed to be summoning her, not the other way around.” He was cursing her timing skills because he was just about to finish writing a spell that he had been working on for days.

Rumple begrudgingly appeared in the library with his eyes shut, annoyed for her calling him and he was planning on telling her off - the whole reason for shutting his eyes- He caved too easily when he looked at her face, specifically her eyes, when she began to get upset. They glistened like sad blue pools when she did cry and it just killed him. 

“There had better be a good reason for summoning me, dearie. I was right in the middle of… “ His sentence was interrupted, something which he loathed but his eyes widened as he looked up and seen the state that Belle had gotten into. What in the name of all that is magic was she bloody doing up there? His heart was racing in his chest.  
Belle was clinging to the ladder and trying her best to balance the books and not disturb the spider. She eventually lost her footing as her shoe slipped and Rumple can see everything unfolding in front of him as if it time itself were made to go slower. His stomach was in knots and his heart felt as if it had frozen over, as if it had stopped beating completely.

Belle shut her eyes tight as she fell, bracing for the pain of hitting the ground but there was nothing. She was too terrified to even open her eyes in case of a delayed reaction - but still there was nothing. What she did feel was something warm holding her close. Finally daring to open her eyes, Belle saw a very familiar pair staring back… just as concerned and just as terrified as she was. Rumple was holding her tight to his chest with laboured and uneasy breathing, he was just thankful that he had arrived sooner rather than later. The very thought of him wasting his time on a spell when Belle could have been seriously injured, or worse… a thought which made his stomach turn.

“ I …. I didn’t think you would come...” she said, still in shock as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck in pure gratitude and relief.

Clearing his throat and steadying his voice in an attempt to conceal the whirlwind of emotions, Rumple whispered in a soft soothing voice “Ah now, Dearie, when you say my name 3 times, I am bound by magic and will always come” Belle needn’t know that he was lying, he thought, she would think he had gone soft but he would always come when she needed him, especially after this happening. He would never forgive himself if she ever got hurt.

Finally feeling less shaken, Belle found her voice. “You rescuing me is becoming quite the habit, Rumple. See, I knew you cared” she said as she tucked herself into his neck. His warmth, his touch, his scent, it all soothed her and made her feel safe. She longed to stay in his arms forever.

He smirked at her remark. “Can’t have you splattered on the floor, dearie. Humpty Dumpty could be put back together, you my dear, could not.” Rumple was still cradling her in his arms, the same way he did when she was trying to open the curtains and fell. That was another moment when she managed to terrify him… This woman would be the death of him sooner or later, never mind the evil queen.

“You can put me down now because your arms must be getting pretty tired… You need to rest them for the next time I need to be caught. Hopefully not anytime soon, I’ve had quite enough of heights for the time being.” She said, smiling as she looking into his big golden – brown eyes. Rumple could barely take his gaze off her but he was beginning to feel the weight of her in his arms now that the adrenaline was wearing off. He placed her gently on the ground, as if she were a delicate rose that would lose a petal at the slightest touch. 

Belle felt almost sad, she missed being held by Rumple and he already missed her warmth immediately. Rumple sighed, looking down at his feet and it was at that moment he noticed that one of Belles feet was bare. Her shoe was on the floor next to the books that had fallen from the shelf. As he walked over to get the shoe, he looked at the pile of books, “Do you know, that red one is actually one of my favourites?” he said as he stooped down to pick up her petite blue shoe. Belle looked surprised, She didn’t know he had any favourite books…

“Really? That is the book I was trying to get before I fell” she said before averting her gaze from his eyes to look at the floor, out of embarrassment. Now it was her turn to blush. 

“Yes…” Rumple was curious as he looked up to where the book was originally situated and where Belle had been dangling, just minutes before. "You'll get a chill" he continued as he knelt down, lifting her delicate foot to guide it into the shoe. Pity it wasn't a glass slipper, he mused. 

“Now, tell me, Are you so desperate to either fly or die? I'm always having to catch you falling through the air. One of these days...” Rumple trailed off, he was just glad that she was now safe with her two feet firmly on the ground rather than dangling several feet in the air.

Belle shifted awkwardly, he was going to tease her for this, she could feel it. “Promise you wont laugh…” her eyes were begging him to promise.

He nodded in agreement knowing that she was not in the mood for teasing. “Cross my heart” well, what was left of it, he mentally added.

At first, Belle was slow to start speaking but then it all came out like high-velocity word vomit, “I went to get that book and felt something move. When I pulled the book out and realised it was a big spider. It’s stupid, I know but they scare me so much and I panicked, the books were about to fall everywhere, I was too high up... It was just a mess and now look, they are everywhere. I’m a disaster, Rumple.” Belle sounded desperate and close to tears towards the end of her rambling sentence.

Rumple couldn’t help but smile. Spiders… of all the things to be afraid of. He found it amusing that those terrified her whereas she doesn’t even flinch when it came to him - a much larger monster that is much scarier, darker and more dangerous than a wee incy wincy spider. Sensing the emotion in her voice and the change in her breathing he tried his best to comfort her, he even moved so that they were shoulder to shoulder and leaning against one another. Belle nuzzled in a little closer than he anticipated. “Ah, now. Harmless wee things, they are just not very appealing to look at.” Belle couldn’t help but give a little smile and he was relieved, he didn’t want her getting upset again. He couldn’t bear to see her upset because it made his heart ache in ways he couldn’t explain. He continued, “They are ugly wee beasties, they aren’t very appealing to look at but they are harmless. They are as afraid of you as you are of them, I promise.” If anything, they are a bit like me, he silently added. He offered to catch the spider and put it outside but she didn’t want to interfere with it, she knew deep down it was harmless, it just frightened her when she was 20 - odd feet in the air.

Feeling satisfied that she was content once again, Rumple handed over the red and gold book, not realising that he had still been holding it. "Before I was... this... monster, my mother used to read this book time and time again. I thought it was lost forever but you've found it." Belle had found the book just as she had found him.

Her hand had brushed up against Rumple’s and the touch of his skin had made her eyes flutter and her heart do somersaults. She was still so thankful that he came when he did. What would she ever do without him, she thought to herself. He had always been there to rescue her and she would be forever in his debt but little did she know that Rumple would be forever in her debt, for it was her that had rescued him.

Letting go of his hand, Belle turned to go and sit on one of the oversized library arm chairs but noticed that Rumple was walking in the other direction. 

“Hey, where are you going?" Belle looked just as puzzled as Rumple. 

“I'm giving you space to read, dearie. This is your library after all...” He was trying to hide the disappointment in his voice as it trailed off but he had a feeling that it wasn’t working. His face betrayed him, causing a sad frown to form.

Belle gave the most heart warming smile she could muster, in return. He hadn’t gotten the message. For a man so terribly clever, he wasn't good when it came to affairs of the heart. “I wanted you to sit with me to read the book. I thought you might like to hear it again because you said it was your favourite.” 

She looked somewhat bashful at her confession and could definitely feel a blush spread across her face. She hadn’t expected to have to explain it to him but he still looked hesitant so she walked over and took his hand, whether he wanted to be guided to the chair or not, but for once there was no protest. What surprised her was the feeling of his thumb rubbing up against hers. Rumple hadn’t even noticed that he was performing the action, it was only when he saw Belle smile looking down at the entwined fingers that he realised.

“Well, Belle, I suppose I better stay with you in case the little spider decides to come and sit down beside you…” He cheekily grinned from ear to ear. He knew all too well that it would illicit some sort of response from her and it did because she playfully jabbed him on the chest. He lit a roaring fire with the snap of his fingers as it was getting a little dark and cold in the library. Rumple was about to sit on one of the individual armchairs but Belle shook her head in disapproval... She gestured towards the giant red couch. 

"Nope, sit down and I'll get the blanket." The couch was certainly big enough for the both of them yet he was still unsure so sat at the very end, next to the arm. He didn't look comfortable at all so Belle instructed him to sit forward as she stuffed a fluffed up cushion behind his back and shifted his legs so that they were on they were on the sofa, rather than two feet on the ground.

"Scooch over... Don't be hogging all the room" smiling and laughing as she spoke. Initially Rumple was very tense when Belle sat next to him but he gradually began to relax as she nuzzled her way right into his side. Soon after, Rumple had a protective arm draped over Belle with the excuse being, "I wouldn't want you falling off the side of the sofa, dearie. Not as high as the bookshelf but still..." 

As Belle rested the book on her knees, her hand had located Rumples and their fingers became entwined as she cleared her throat to read from the pages of the book. It all began with 'Once upon a time..."


End file.
